


Voler bene

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2018 [4]
Category: Flat (Manga)
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, Writober 2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Aki avrebbe tanto voluto dirgli che gli voleva bene, che era la persona più importante della sua vita dopo mamma e papà.





	Voler bene

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al " _[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2018/09/25/write-write-writober/)_ " indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
>  **Prompts:** Segreti (red list) || Rating green (blue list)

Aki odiava i segreti, li odiava così tanto da non riuscire mai a tenerli per sé.  
Heisuke invece, ne aveva tanti di segreti; li aveva quando prendeva i dolci della zia in segreto e poi non glielo diceva, facendo finta di non averli presi. Lui era stato male, quando aveva condiviso quel crimine con Heisuke, non era riuscito a mentire a lungo.  
«Questo è il nostro segreto, ok?» Heisuke lo diceva spesso e non solo a lui. Heisuke era fantastico, anche quando agli altri appariva stupido e Aki era l'unico a pensarlo. Gli aveva regalato tante cose buone e si era impegnato tanto per farlo felice, come nessuno tranne forse la sua mamma e il suo papà avevano mai fatto.  
Aki avrebbe tanto voluto dirgli che gli voleva bene, che era la persona più importante della sua vita dopo mamma e papà. Sembrava stupido e sicuramente sarebbe stato preso in giro se si fosse saputo, ma Aki non era bravo a mantenere i segreti. E la mamma gli aveva detto che era importante far sapere agli altri ciò che si provava, perché dirlo poteva renderli felici.  
Allungò la manina, tirando la stoffa dei pantaloni del cugino, che si voltò e abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Sì?» Heisuke aveva sempre un'espressione gentile, anche se gli altri la definivano stupida; lui non pensava fosse stupida.  
«T... Ti... Ti voglio bene, Heisuke!» sentì il viso andare a fuoco, mentre lo diceva e stringeva gli occhi, cercando di non guardarlo e di calmare il battito forte del proprio cuore. Heisuke non rispose, così Aki riaprì gli occhi e vide l'altro osservarlo apparentemente confuso.  
Durò pochi attimi, prima che il cugino gli passasse un biscotto. «Anche io ti voglio bene, Aki.»  
Aki sorrise apertamente, portandosi il biscotto alla bocca e rosicchiandolo lentamente; si sentiva felice per non aver tenuto per sé quel segreto. I segreti erano cattivi, avrebbe insegnato a Heisuke a non averne mai.


End file.
